The present invention relates generally to the field of multiparty communications, and more particularly to a method and system for independent participant control of audio during multiparty communication sessions.
Modern business practices often require that several persons meet on the telephone to engage in a conference call. The conference call has introduced certain applications and techniques that are superior to those found in a meeting with persons physically present in the same location. For example, a conference call attendee who is not participating at the moment may wish to mute their audio output and simply listen to the other conferences. This allows the particular conferee to work on another project while still participating in the conference.
While the conference call has been substantially helpful in minimizing travel expenses and other costs associated with business over long distances, significant obstacles still remain in accomplishing the same tasks with the same efficiency as one would in having a meeting with all persons in the same physical location. For example, the audio received by a particular conferencee may be inadequately balanced between the other conferencees such that one conferencee mutes or makes more difficult to hear the comments and participation of the other conferencees or to distinguish between other conferencees.
The present invention provides a method and a system for independent participant control of audio during multiparty communication sessions that substantially eliminate or reduce the disadvantages and problems associated with previous systems and methods. In particular, independent and discrete control of audio signal strength are provided to participants of a conference call or other suitable multiparty connection.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a method and system for independent participant control of audio during a multiparty communication session includes receiving an audio stream from each of a plurality of participants to a multiparty communication connection. An audio control signal is received from a participant for an audio stream of another participant. A conference output stream is generated for the participant by applying an audio parameter based on the audio control signal to the audio stream of the other participant.
More specifically, in accordance with a particular embodiment of the present invention, the audio parameter comprises an audio volume parameter and a conference output stream for the participant comprises a volume for the audio stream adjusted based on the audio volume parameter. The audio control signals may comprise the audio parameter on an adjustment to the audio parameter.
Technical advantages of the present invention include providing a method and system for independent participant control of audio during multiparty communication sessions. In one or more embodiments, an audio volume feature allows a participant of a conference call to independently and discretely adjust the relative volume of each other participant within his or her conference stream. Accordingly, participants on a conference call or other multiparty session may each customize characteristics of the call without affecting other participants.
Another technical advantage of one or more embodiments of the present invention include providing an improved conference bridge. In particular, the conference bridge independently and dynamically adjusts for each participant the audio volume or signal strength of the other participants. Accordingly, the conference bridge allows participants to each customize call characteristics to suit their particular needs and to more efficiently conduct business during the call.
Other technical advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, description and claims.